Have You Ever Wondered?
by amycharys
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Harry Potter universe would have been like, had the Golden Trio been completely different people?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what the Harry Potter universe would have been like if Harry Potter himself had never been born?

Have you ever wondered how different Hermione Granger would have been had she been born into a pure blood family?

Have you ever wondered who Ron Weasley would have been had there only been himself and one sister in his family?

x~x

Ron Weasley walked confidently towards the partition between platforms 9 and 10 at London King's Cross. At 16 years old he stood well over 6 feet tall, with a breadth to match. Years of Quidditch training had broadened his shoulders and given him a lean physique, strong, muscular thighs, taut calves and bulging upper arms. His head held high, he knew he looked hot in his t-shirt and jeans, his arms and face tanned from rigorous summer work in the garden. His red hair had glints of summer sun in it, brighter than usual, but he knew as soon as he started school, it would quickly return to a burnt sienna colour again. Entering his last year of Hogwarts, Ron had one thing on his mind, and it wasn't the little sister he had in tow.

x~x

Hermione Granger strolled along the platform looking for an emptyish carriage. Her long, curly blonde hair flowed out behind her like a cape, a flirty skirt swirling round her thighs, her chest only just concealed under a tight white vest top. She had grown a lot of the summer, he body had filled out in all the right places, giving her an hour glass figure and long, lean limbs She knew she was one of the sexiest witches in the school, but at 17 was still looking for the right wizard to fulfil her needs. Regardless of all the rumours that spread like wildfire, she was a virgin. She had fooled around, that much was obvious, but she had never found the right one to lose it to. She had one goal on her agenda this year, and it wasn't passing her exams.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting through the sorting ceremony that evening, Hermione kept sneaking glances up and down the table at the one wizard who made her stomach flip and her heart pound with just one smile in her direction. Sat next to her friends Parvarti, Lavender and Bella, Hermione was gossiping, details and encounters of the summer being relived by all.

Parvarti had had a massive falling out with her twin sister, a fellow student at Hogwarts, but in a different house. Apparently there had been some spit swapping with the same boy and they had travelled up on the train in separate carriages after 2 weeks of living in silence at home. Both twins had a huge affliction for the male sex, and neither was seen without some boyfriend or other on their arm walking in and out of the dining hall each meal. Parvarti's current squeeze was the rather buff and very much pretty boy Seamus.

Lavender had scooped the Head Girl position, though it was really no surprise to any of the girls as she was one of the most conscientious girls on their year. Her grades never faltered and her attitude towards behaviour and uniform left her the odd one of the group, but it also kept her friends toeing the line and staying out of detention. Lavender didn't have much use for boys, but her boyfriend, Dean, kept her levelled when it came to relaxing and giving herself some down time from studying.

Bella, an American, had transferred over from her school when her parents got jobs in the Ministry in the UK. Tall and slender, she never passed up the chance to hook up with older boys. At the present she was with Oliver, a former student of Hogwart's, turned professional Quidditch player. Bella was constantly complaining that he wasn't attentive enough, and that she was left to fend for herself the most of the time. Everyone knew, though, that she loved him more than life itself and would never end it.

x~x

The sorting ceremony was the most boring affair Ron had to sit through. He remembered when he was a first year and it had been the most nerve wracking thing that he had ever had to go through, now he just wondered how they got so wound up. It certainly wound him up, watching 40 new students walk up to the hat, fear etched on their faces and sweat forming in the clenched palms. The only thing keeping him sane through the whole event was the beautiful witch sat not far from him, making his cock twitch under the table with every flick of her hair.

Seamus had a full on rock where his cock should have been. He hadn't seen Parvarti since school ended for the summer last year, and it had driven him mad not being able to get his kicks with her, somehow, doing it on your own just isn't the same once you've learnt the love of a good woman. It was a largely known fact that Seamus was a player, but it had shocked the rest of his friends when he chose to settle down with one girl. Parvarti must be really special to keep him on a short leash like she did.

Dean was drifting off into his own little world, a world where he didn't have such a perfect at everything girlfriend and life was simple for him. When he had told his parents who he was dating, they had been furious. Their son, a fine example of Muggle born magic, was dating a pure blood. They knew all about the difference, and hoped that Dean would have the decency to date and marry another Muggle born witch. They had also hoped that Dean would have found himself and beautiful coloured witch, so that their family never became mixed race. They were old fashioned people, and Dean was getting sick and tired of all the prejudice he was facing from his family.

Ginny sat with her brother and his friends. She was 2 years younger than they were, and was dreading the fact that this was their last year. She didn't know what she was going to do when her brother left and she was left on her own. She didn't really have nay friends of her own, yes, she spoke to people in her classes and in the Common Room, but if they had a choice, no one would bother with her. She was quiet and dowdy, wearing knee socks and plaid skirts with thick woollen jumpers or cardigans to cover her curves. There was no doubting that she was a beautiful witch, her green eyes and red hair making her stand out in a crowd, but until she knew how to dress to impress she would always be in her older brothers shadow.

x~x

Hermione was sat on one of the old sofas in the Common Room, a book in one hand and a large bar of chocolate perched on the arm on the other side of her. Completely engaged by her book, she didn't hear Ginny come down the stairs from the female dormitories and was only alerted to the fact when Ginny sat on the other end of the sofa. Hermione wasn't a great fan of Ginny, but put up with her for only one reason. Ginny on the other hand looked up to Hermione in every way, from the way she dressed, to her attitude to the grades she managed to achieve with minimal effort.

"Have a good summer?" Ginny whispered, nervousness keeping her voice from a normal pitch.

"It wasn't too bad, caught a couple of Quidditch games. What about yours?"

"Oh, you know, this and that." Ginny replied, very conscious of the fact that all she had done over the summer was moon around her brother and his friends.

Hermione nodded and then immersed herself back in her book, a thoroughly erotic read that most students would avoid. As Hermione read she felt her body reacting to the descriptive passages and heated dialogues. Desperate to find some sort of release, she excused herself and headed up to her dormitory.

Ginny sat by herself in the now empty Common Room and hung her head. She knew that she was annoying to almost everyone she came into contact with, but she just couldn't help herself, she needed human contact somehow, and this was the only was she got it. She knew her brother only tolerated her for their parent's sake, and she knew Hermione only tolerated her because of the feelings she harboured for Ron. Ginny knew a lot of things about a lot of people, being able to sit in rooms barely noticed, she took in the information like a sponge would absorb water, and she knew that one day she would be able to use it against those that ignored her so. She knew that Ron also liked Hermione, but he was too cool to do anything about it, and she knew that if she managed to set the two of them up, then they might, probably would, like her more. This year she would have friends, and this year she would become popular, one way or another.


End file.
